


Grey Meets Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Again, they caught each other’s gaze, and this time, they held it longer. He felt his face color at the thought: he was sure he was far enough away, but here they were, staring at each other again.'<br/>OOC on Rangiku and Momo's part. And a little on everybody else i suppose.<br/>Rated M for some sexual references and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Meets Blue

The times that they spent together were mainly cliché moments. Parties, holding hands in a theater whenever she got scared, and (surprisingly) no sex. Shuhei honestly didn’t mind any of this (a little on the sex part since they’ve only done it once), because these things (seemed) to make her happy, and that made him happy. But really, he wished they did some other things-go out to an amusement park or actually eat dinner in a _nice_ restaurant, not a fast-food joint. It was somewhat funny to say these things, because it was more of what a girl would say, not a guy. But he (as any others do) had standards.

That wasn’t the only thing that bothered him about Rangiku; she was lacking in communication skills. Whenever she went out she didn’t let him know, and that’s not what healthy relationships are supposed to be like. And any time that he brought it up, she threw what was a small tantrum.

‘" _You’re supposed to trust me! God, I can do things without your permission! You’re not my mom or dad."’_

Shuhei shoved his hands in his pockets as he recalled her words. He sat down on a nearby bench; the metal made him jump on account of how cold it was and the fact that it could be felt through his clothing. People were passing by every few minutes, but he paid them no attention. Instead he leaned back onto the metallic bench letting the back of his neck rest on the edge of it. He closed his eyes; a cool breeze came a few moments later. It felt nice because his face was beginning to feel warm.

Sleep was a whisper away until his phone began ringing in his jean pocket. Inwardly groaning, he grabbed the cell phone with the hand that was already in his pocket. He checked the caller; not surprisingly it was Rangiku. He flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been? You weren’t answering any of my messages!" She shrieked. It made Shuhei flinch away from the cell.

"I was just taking a walk in the park and decided to rest on a bench. I should thank you for calling, I almost fell asleep." He yawned.

"Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve gone together!" She exclaimed. He could tell already that they weren’t going to talk for awhile.

"I just wanted to be alone for a bit. To think, you know?" He explained.

"So you’re saying that I’m a bother?" Rangiku sniffled.

He rolled his eyes, "No, I just needed alone time, okay?"

"I guess that’s fine then. Let me know when you’re finished."

"Okay, see you." He said.

"I love you."

Shuhei stopped. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. The three words EVERY guy feared. What should he say to her?

"That’s nice." He immediately hung up, and then for extra measure he turned off the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He leaned forward so that his abdomen almost touched his lap, and (subconsciously) started ruffling his hair. They’ve only been dating for a little over two months! She couldn’t possibly love him in that short amount of time. Don’t get him wrong, he really liked her but love was really… just not what he wanted to be in at the moment. He didn’t want to be in a serious relationship- he wasn’t ready yet. It was too soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey man, I need help." Shuhei stated. He moved out of the way so that another co-worker could get by.

"With what?" Renji asked as he ground the coffee beans.

"Ran’ told me that she loves e yesterday." He murmured quietly so that none of the customers in line could hear. He wiped his hands clean of the ice that stuck to his hands with his apron.

His friend whistled, "I don’t see how I can help you man. Once a girl says that, the ball and chain are almost tightened around your ankle." He quickly tied up his crimson red hair with his rubber band in order to work properly.

Shuhei did the same thing (though his hair was shoulder length, unlike Renji’s which was passed his shoulders).

A moment of silence went by as they continued making different types of coffee for the customers until the line became one person. Well more like a couple, or so he thought.

"I’ll have an iced latte and he’ll have just a hot chocolate." The girl of the relationship piped up, while the male shyly stood to the side.

"That’ll be $5.54." Renji took the $10 bill from her while his friend whipped up the latte then hot chocolate.

As the couple walked out of the shop, he could see the blonde tell the girl something- she seemed to giggle and looked back toward him- just a glance.

"Another couple, eh? Anyway how’re we going to fix my problem? I don’t _love_ Rangiku I just have strong feelings for her is all. What do I do?" Shuhei repeated. He began wiping down the counter as he waited for a reply.

The red-head let out a sigh, "I don’t know what to tell ya man, when she says that game over. But for one thing- don’t lead her on to think that you do. It’ll only get worse. Trust me, I know. And if ya really want to keep her, wait ‘till ya feel the same."

The listener paused for a few moments- it was impossible; he’d never be able to love her the way she did he. To him they had many things _not_ in common and to put it blunt, he just wasn’t that interested in her and couldn’t see them lasting much more. It was harsh to think this but it was true. All he had to do was tell her about how he felt on the situation and that would be that; she wouldn’t take it bad, right? Shuhei was confident that Rangiku would take the break-up smoothly… But what if this wasn’t a good idea?

The two of them lived together in an apartment that they paid for; if he were to go through with it, he’d be the one to leave, right? He had to plan it out so that he wouldn’t end up homeless on the street. Maybe he could go search for a complex tomorrow and maybe Renji could come as well.

"Yo Renji, can you come with me to find an apartment tomorrow or something?" He asked as he (finally) finished wiping the table.

"Why are you gonna look for an apartment?" His friend questioned.

"I’m going to break things off with Ran and I’m gonna move out too- one of us will have to take a hike." The older explained as he skillfully marked down the names of the customers onto their designated cup. He then began whipping up a fresh batch of iced coffee and mocha.

"Good call, but seriously bro- are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure she isn’t the one for you? Remember back in high school you were always crushing on her and you finally got her freshman year of college? Really think about this first man." He pointed out, giving him a stern stare as he took money from buyers.

Shuhei sighed again, "I know you’re trying to look out for me but I can’t stay with her. I’ve already thought this through. You can’t change my mind."

His friend shrugged, "Okay then, I support you. Good luck on breaking up with her on your own." He snickered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tonight was very nice baby- why’d you decide to take me out to a nice restaurant and treat me to a movie after? I thought you couldn’t afford this." Rangiku murmured. She snuggled her head on the side of her boyfriend’s right arm as they strolled through the lit up park.

"It’s so that you don’t hate me for what else I’m about to do." Shuhei said nervously. He gently pushed her off of him and had her sit next to him on a bench.

"Huh? What’re you saying?" Rangiku asked in a puzzled tone.

"Phew… There’s no easy way to say this, but I’m breaking up with you." He let out in a strained sigh; he kept his face turned away from hers; he couldn’t look at her.

"You’re dumping me? What you got another girlfriend on the side! Who is she? What does she have that I don’t?!" She shrieked; her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. She began punching him on the back and shoulders as she sobbed away the sorrow.

"If it’s me I’ll change! Please Shuhei give me another chance! I’ll behave better, leave you alone so you can have some space or keep conversations short and sweet and talk about what you like!"

Watching this all… To him it seemed so uncalled for. He honestly hated seeing her cry- her beautiful face being muddled by the tears and the mascara running down her eyes. He almost took back what he said, just to see her stop spilling out the emotion coming from her eyes. But he knew that this was what he wanted, and it was the best thing to do.

"Rangiku, it isn’t you. I’m breaking things off because I don’t love you. I like you, a lot, don’t get me wrong, but I can never love you the way you love me. I am not being capable of becoming the man you so highly deserve- I’m not the one for you. There’s somebody out there that will be able to give you all of your needs. I’m sorry that I’ not him." He murmured, giving her a long hug before going the opposite direction, leaving her alone on this chill night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey man, how’d she take it?" His red-headed friend asked.

"Not good Ren, not good." Shuhei breathed. He sat down on one of the boxes that contained a collection of cooking books- he made certain that it was because he did not want to cause damage to his own things. He noticed sweat beginning bleed through his cerulean shirt near the collar bone area as well as his abdomen. He tugged it off.

"She’ll be fine; if anything, I think this is good for the both of you. Maybe getting more of variety will help you find out who’s the right one for you." Renji said, also taking a seat onto the carpeted floor.

"Maybe…" The shirtless buzzed. He glanced around the complex and remembered what his buddy had done for him the previous day. Running all over town trying to find an apartment in his pricing range was difficult, but somehow Renji managed to find a two bedroom apartment with a dining room/kitchen and one restroom inside the master bedroom. All they had to do now was move everything in, which was what they were currently doing. Shuhei to wrap a bandana around his head to keep the sweat from getting into his eyes, as he sweats easily and it was already very hot.

"Hey there’s only a couple more boxes outside, I’ll go and get them." He announced. Though tired he knew what must be done must be done- so instead of lazing around he got up and did it. Usually he was more self-conscious about his body because he felt that it wasn’t anything special, but people always told him that he had a great body. He had a four-pack going on; his biceps were firm and hard as were his quadriceps. Though he never did receive one from Rangiku… probably because he felt that their relationship was still immature to be going to intimate relations.

The hot sticky air of the outside made him (slightly) regret his decision of retrieving the boxes.

‘Don’t worry Shuhei, just three more and you’re done. You can turn on the a.c. as soon as you finish.’ He told himself as he peered down at the remaining culprits that were keeping him from relaxing. He placed one of them on top of another, as they’re the lighter of the bunch, and hauled them onto the floor of his new living space.

"One more." He sighed.

He went back outside and picked up the last one. It was about 10 pounds, which felt like 30 because he had been doing this for a while now. As he rose back up, box in arms, he glanced over to the bottom floor (he was on the second story) and saw the couple from the coffee shop in front of the first room around the corner. They had been giggling, it seemed, and the girl was fishing for something in her pocket. The male stopped his chuckling and began observing his surroundings- and then, he caught Shuhei’s eye. It was for a brief moment, but it felt as something was passing between them.

All too soon did the woman find the key and open the door to what appeared to be _their_ living space.

‘It must be his girlfriend, then…’ He thought as he continued putting away the last of his belongings. When he came to realize this, he felt a strange sense of disappointment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After three, _grueling_ days of adjusting, unpacking, and moving things around, he was FINALLY settled in. He breathed a sigh of relief as he let himself fall back onto his bed. Nothing could be better: single with a spacious apartment, not having to wait on anyone using the restroom, not having to cook for anyone else besides himself.

"This is great! I don’t have to do anything for her anymore! I’m free, I’m free, I’m free!" He exclaimed. He hugged a pillow as he rolled around in glee because of the thoughts. He stopped abruptly as he realized that from now on, he’d be living alone. It really didn’t hit him until now.

A spacious apartment for at least two people, food for more than just one person, and a restroom all to himself; he didn’t have to share anything with anyone at all. Not his thoughts, feelings, likes-dislikes, and just normal things to talk about with a partner.

A partner he didn’t have at the moment.

He was alone.

Shuhei’s mood changed from happy to miserable. Wow, first day alone and he himself managed to get himself in the dumps. Ugh. He flipped himself over so that he was lying on his stomach. This was the worst.

Was it really the right decision to dump Rangiku? He didn’t feel guilty about it, which meant that it _seemed_ to be the right choice. But still… at least with her he could let out the things he kept in, and with her he didn’t feel lonely. She was more of a friend to him, actually.

Now that he contemplated his feelings without her around, and thought about their times together, he hardly had intimate relations with her. It seemed that, well, to put it with bluntness, from the beginning, it seemed, that he didn’t see them as an actual couple. It was complicated; since high school years he craved to be her boyfriend, her partner. But now that he had gotten the chance, and over the course of a few months, he learned (subconsciously) that they weren’t very compatible when it came to those things that he liked and vice-versa. Infatuation didn’t keep a relationship tied together for very long; that was the reason behind their ‘getting together’. No personality traits or emotional ties behind it. Just. Their. Appearance.

This was a valid enough argument for him to break up with her, no? If anyone questioned him, he’d say that. ‘We were partners for all the wrong reasons. We only enjoyed each other for our physical appearances.’

Would he get into another relationship because of this too? He had no idea if he would; only time would tell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How’s the single life turning out for you, Shuhei?" Renji teased as he wiped one of the coffee cups clean.

"It’s okay… the loneliness is starting to kick in- sucks to think about it." He grumbled, letting his head fall limp onto the counter.

"Ha-ha; I knew it’d hit eventually. That’s probably the worst part of being single ‘till you find somebody new. Oh, we got that pair coming in again. You know that big-eyed girl and that blondie? It’s them again." He piped up.

"Welcome! What would you like to order today?" The red-head asked politely.

"Um… I’d like a hot coca with a slice of cheesecake and…" She stared at her accompaniment for his answer.

"I’ll just have a banana-nut muffin and a coffee." The blonde requested.

The sound of his voice caused Shuhei to stare back at him with a quick glance; it sounded so… it suited him. His voice sounded so calm, shy, and warm. It was cute to see him talk, to hear that voice come out of his mouth.

Terror held his being for a moment; he thought another male was _cute_. _CUTE!!!!_

"Oi, Shuhei! Hurry up and make the drinks, they’re waiting for ‘em!" His friend snapped at him, effectively getting him out of his reverie.

Without saying a word, he quietly (and quickly) whipped up the two orders.

"Hinamori, your order is ready." The red-head called out.

‘Hinamori? Is that his name?’ The older pondered. No, it couldn’t be his name because he overheard him call the girl that before.

In a few seconds time, the blonde came and retrieved the snacks/drinks. He gave a slight bow in thanks, murmured a quick ‘thank you’ and trotted back toward the table where they decided to sit and eat. Behind the counter, a pair of eyes began to watch him, his every move. The way he talked, ate, gesticulated, everything seemed to fascinate Shuhei. And he was lucky that they chose seats far enough so that the blonde couldn’t see him, but he could see him as clear as the blue sky. He only had a side view, though, so it was somewhat difficult to see his actual expressions. Then, he turned his head in the direction that he was staring. Again, they caught each other’s gaze, and this time, they held it longer. He felt his face color at the thought: he was sure he was far enough away, but here they were, staring at each other again.

‘His eyes are blue… such a pretty color.’ He contemplated, unable to break their hold. And if he was mistaken, he could swear he saw a light tint on the blonde’s pale cheeks. It was very easy to see it, considering he had whiter skin than most; his hair a shade of platinum blonde. And it was just now that he realized his overall (normal, always wearing) expression was kind of gloomy. It was somewhat attractive to him.

"SHUHEI! WE GOT ORDERS!!!" Renji shouted.

"Shit, sorry sorry!" Said person apologized before getting back to work. After finishing the orders that had been building up, he glanced over at the table the pair was sitting on. They were already gone. His mood for the rest of his day was a mix of disappointment and loss. But it was not until he was walking home that he realized he could speak to them because they lived in the apartment below him!

‘I’m so oblivious…’

Even though they lived but a story below, Shuhei was too nervous to actually go and meet them. Especially him… It was too scary to think that he could actually see the blonde as cute; he thought Rangiku was cute, of course. But this was a different kind… more of sad puppy cuteness to him rather than a girl being cute. But why was he having this sudden thought? Why was he so captivated by this stranger whose name he didn’t even know? Maybe, he just wanted to be friends with him. Yes, and with that face of his, who wouldn’t say he was kind of cute in a weird sense?

That made for logical reasoning (so he thought), and there was nothing to be afraid of! He’d just casually go up to the room, knock on the door, and ask their names! Throw in a little small talk in there as well, and presto! Things would have taken off from there.

 **

A few minutes later…

**

He knocked on the wooden door as soon as he stepped foot in front of it; he was the type to know that he couldn’t do something if he just sat there and thought it over. So it became a reflex over the years as he tried doing things he normally wouldn’t do. Such as eat pork meat, ride a hot air balloon, etc. etc.

Took a few moments, but somebody answered the door; to his surprise, it was the female.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked meekly.

"Um, yes, is that boyfriend of yours here?"

"Boyfriend? Oh, you’re talking about Izuru-kun! Kira! Someone here to see you!" She shouted behind her.

Soon, the blonde trotted by next to her- he didn’t notice the person at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Shuhei spoke up.

"Hm?" The moment Izuru had looked his way, the atmosphere changed from casual to awkward.

"Hey kill some time. I need the place to myself for awhile." The girl he presumed to be Hinamori stated, and with one shove, had him out of the living space.

Before the blonde could protest, the door was slammed in his face.

"It seems that we’re stuck with one another. Want to go hang out somewhere for a bit?" He offered.

"Uh, I don’t wish to be a nuisance on you. I don’t even know your name." Izuru murmured, his back facing him.

"Shuhei Hisagi is my name just so you know from now on." He chuckled a bit.

"And don’t worry, if you want, why not just sit down somewhere so we can talk?" Said person suggested.

"Really? Are you sure you don’t want to leave me here on my own?" The blonde questioned with a crestfallen tone.

"I’m sure, now c’mon." He patted Kira’s back in order to encourage him to get a move on.

"Actually, can we um… do you have any… uh… well… let’s just go." He stammered.

This behavior caused Shuhei to chuckle some more, ‘ _So cute for some reason…’_

"There’s an empty bench over here." He pointed to an isolated one that was near the water and in the shade. Perfect.

The two took a seat on either side of the bench so the two were facing one another.

"Sorry to haul you away from your comfort zone, Kira-san. I thought this I’d be a nice place to chat a bit." Shuhei explained, noticing how the blonde had been looking anxious.

"It is a rather cool day today anyway, so I’m fine with it." He responded. The sun glinted on his face ever so slightly, for a few minutes time, but that small time frame of light seemed to bring out his features. His looked as if they were glowing with life; his hair (almost) put the sun to shame; everything about him in that moment radiated a bit more than they already did. Once the sliver of ray had disappeared, his mind went racing back toward what they should converse about. There was this game he played sometimes when trying to get to know someone…

"Let’s play a question to get to know one another. It’s easy, just ask a question- you can answer or no- and end with one. Do you got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Izuru answered.

"You’re supposed to end with a question." Shuhei reminded.

"Oh, um, what’s your favorite color?"

"Blue… what’s yours?"

"Grey… What kind of animal do you like?" The blonde asked.

"Dogs… What are your hobbies?"

"Reading, collecting books and sometimes people watching. What about you?"

"Cooking, playing the guitar, and reading. Have you had any girlfriends before?" Hisagi asked. He had a feeling this was a little too personal and that the other might not answer, but it was worth trying.

"Er. Do you prefer sweets or no?"

‘ _He skipped out on the answer- well I might’ve too if asked.’ Shuhei thought._

"No, I like sour things. Do you prefer to eat out or in?"

"In. Are you… um… are you a… virgin?" He asked, his voice achieving a magnificent decrescendo.

"No, how about you?" He countered, a slight expression of amusement playing on his face.

"Yes..." Izuru said, very, very quietly. So much that he barely heard his answer, but he caught it.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes, they also averted their gazes to an object other than themselves. Shuhei glanced back at the shyer of the bunch and noticed a blonde strand of hair billowing in the wind carelessly. Without considering his actions, he reached his hand out and tucked the strand back behind Kira’s ear- he saw the pale cheeks turn a slight shade of red, and he himself felt his own burn with embarrassment.

"I’m sorry! I had no idea what I was doing, that was way out of line for me to do!" He began freaking out at his spontaneous action and apologized continuously until he ran out of breath. He slammed his head down on the bench. He had just told Kira that it was a sort of reflex of his to do sometime, which was obviously a lie (they both knew it, but it relieved them).

The latter’s cell phone began ringing.

"Hello? Yeah, okay. I’ll be right there. See you."

"Who was that?"

The blonde blinked, "Oh it was Momo, my roommate. She needs me ‘urgently’ so I have to go. You know, even though I was terrified to come and talk, it was pretty fun. Let’s try and do this again sometime." Izuru replied, his expression still at that glum place.

"Ciao." Shuhei murmured as Izuru Kira began walking away from the isolated, wooden bench where they had a decent conversation, much to his surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Work the next day went by slower than a snail smoking pot; every person who was there seemed to take their time ordering. They took forever to say what they wanted, and Shuhei was getting just plain impatient about this whole thing. This was a time where he wished he worked part-time rather than full-time, that way, when he’d be getting annoyed, he could take off like an hour before he was actually supposed to leave. But, he and his friend Renji decided it was for the best anyway- especially since they needed the money for personal reasons.

He hated to complain, but who didn’t? That was a normal part of human behavior, he supposed.

"Hey Renji, I’m going on break." He grabbed a small coffee he always set aside for himself, and went to sit at one of the stools that was in a sort of bar counter style. He hunched over a bit, rubbing a small knot that had been forming on the back of his neck. He stared out the window where he could see passerby’s going back and forth some stopping by to take a quick latte to go, others to different locations.

He saw occasional couples passing by as well, either holding hands or stopping for a hug or something; ‘ _Must be making up about some fight.’_ Was what he thought; he remembered Rangiku then, and began to reminisce about the past once more. When with her, did he ever feel a sort of spark? Click with her? He felt… not safe with her for some reason. He hadn’t told her anything deep or something that left an emotional scar, which he did have, and he was sure Izuru had a reason behind the fact that he always wore that gloomy expression. An incident had to have occurred. But what? What hurt him so much to want people to stay away from him? Why else would he display that exterior face?

 _

‘Hm…’

_

"Yo Shuhei, break time’s over." Renji tugged at his shirt.

"Sorry man, daydreaming again." Said person apologized as he rose up from the stool.

The rest of his time there went by in a blur- maybe he could even ask Izuru to play that game again, or they could do something else together for the meantime. That is _if_ he was free.

"Uh, yeah I’m free. But um, shouldn’t you go spend time with your friends rather than me?"

"You mean after all that yesterday you don’t consider us buddies?"

"I guess, but, you know… isn’t it too fast?" The blonde persisted with his ‘trying to get out of this’.

"We’ll just go see a movie or something in my place, just two guys hanging out you know? ‘Sides, you can leave whenever you feel like it." He reassured, also throwing in a smile toward the end of that.

"Okay, I guess." He took a step out of the apartment, the a few more until he was out and next to him.

"What movie are we going to see?" Izuru questioned curiously.

"I was thinking maybe a horror film. Which category: slasher, ghosts, or blood/gore?"

"Uh… well… ghosts." He replied waiting nervously as Shuhei dug for his apartment key in his pocket.

 _

Click.

_

The door flew open, and was closed in a matter of seconds as they entered, the host allowing for the guest to enter first.

"Welcome to the Hisagi residence." He said as he flicked on the lights. It was neat and tidy; just the way he enjoyed things. Let’s go with he grew up with a ‘neat-freak’ family.

"It’s nice; you have your own T.V, room, refrigerator- I’m jealous. You don’t have to share any of it with someone else." The blonde stated softly as he glanced around the apartment.

"It’s just that this place is too big for one person. My friend helped me get it, which is great, but a ‘single’ would’ve been better. Anyway, I’m grateful to him for helping me with this. Let’s get to watching that movie, shall we?"

 **An hour later…**

The movie that was picked wasn’t exactly ‘for the faint of heart’. He had chosen something very scary, a movie that even he jumped at on those few scenes. The reason behind him choosing a _scary_ movie though, was to see the blonde’s reaction. Yes it seemed unnecessary because he didn’t look the type to be frightened easily.

How wrong Shuhei was.

During one of the more intense scenes of the film, he had looked over next to him to see how Izuru was doing.

He did not appear to be enjoying himself.

He had his hands clutched on his clothed knees, and his head was turned slightly away from the television screen. It almost made him slap himself for picking such a movie. So he rose from the couch and pressed the ‘off’ button on the device.

"Why’d you shut it off Hisagi-san?"

"You were scared as a cat is of a dog." He replied, slowly turning his head to meet the others gaze. He gave the blonde a lopsided smile. He even scooted right next to him in a bold attempt to try and comfort him. They stayed quiet in comfortable silence, which was broken by Izuru.

"Hisagi-san, can I fall asleep here? It’s embarrassing to say, but I was real scared by the film." He asked softly, not wanting to cause such a commotion.

The host felt his heart ache-it wasn’t so much as a _bad_ ache, as it was _happy_. It was as if something here was happening. And it felt right. His lips turned up in one of the biggest smiles he had ever smiled, and with warmth, replied.

"Yes, you can."

"Thank you…" Came the whispered reply.

Shuhei was going to move from his spot so that his friend could lie down on the couch, but he had already taken to falling asleep, right on his shoulder. He couldn’t bring himself to wake the sleeping form for his own selfish needs, but he also wanted to give him a nicer spot to sleep on. He _did_ have an extra bedroom for the purpose anyway, so he nudged him a bit.

"Izuru, c’mon, let’s take you to bed." He whispered softly.

"Mm. Okay." Said person yawned, obviously half-asleep.

Carefully, he picked the blonde off the couch and carried him into the makeshift guest room where he laid him down on the bed. (He struggled to put him down gently). He set the blanket over his torso, and stood there a moment just noting how much cuter he was when sleeping.

"See you in the morning." He voiced softly. Before shutting the door completely, he was tempted to do something. He quietly stepped back next to the bed, hovering over Izuru’s sleeping form. It wasn’t as if he would be caught. Quickly, he planted a small kiss on the pale forehead before finally exiting the room.

Adrenalin was racing through his veins as he re-entered his own bedroom. There was no way this was happening. He _was_ attracted toward him.

But, even though he wanted his reaction to be that of ‘freaking-out’, it wasn’t.

It felt… normal.

It felt natural.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning was rather different this day. Only because he had a house guest sleep over the night before, one he was (not quite as shockingly as he wanted it to be) attracted to. To be frank, Shuheididn’t mind at all. In fact, he rather enjoyed Izuru; how he was, acted personality, and his overall appearance. And an added assurance to his feelings: the way his stomach began acting up (he got nervous churns). Never with Rangiku had his innards done that.

He pulled himself out of bed to begin making breakfast; and now, there was one more mouth to feed, which meant he could cook for someone _other_ than himself. And as he did start the meal, he found that he also didn’t mind making food for the blonde. He probably was getting a tad too lonely by himself; he bought way too much for him, so he was just glad to get some out of the over-abundant refrigerator. He whipped up pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and even a country fried steak for himself.

Shuhei’s ears caught wind of soft footsteps behind him, "Oh no, Hisagi-san, you didn’t have to make me anything. I’ve already imposed much on you…"

"All you did was fall asleep; I’m sure you’re hungry after sleeping in for such a long time. Please, just eat a bit? It’ll make your taste buds tingle." The ‘chef’ placed a set plate for him on the small table- already was it filled with all sorts of food. He heard Izuru’s stomach growl; he looked over and saw him clutch his shirt where the sound came from. Pale cheeks changed to a bright red, a chair was pulled out.

"Thank you, Hisagi-san." He murmured quietly as he began to eat. Shuhei joined him soon after.

After a few minutes, "How do you like it? Edible? Or…" He questioned.

"It’s very, _very_ good. Way better than what I eat with Momo-chan."

"How so?"

"She only makes egg, and they don’t come out very good. This tastes like I’m eating out at a restaurant. You should really consider opening up one of your own. You definitely have the talent for it." He pointed out as he munched on a sausage-link.

"Ah, you think so?" He asked astonished.

The blonde nodded.

"That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever told me. No one ever believed I could _successfully_ accomplish something as difficult as that. Thank you. Thank you; you’ve really made my day." Shuhei smiled.

Suddenly, the blonde rose from his seat, "I’m grateful for the meal. But I just remembered I have to go do errands for Momo-chan. Bye Hisagi-san." He called over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

He slammed his head on the table.

That was pretty hard to keep up with; to act casual after hearing that _and_ recalling the night’s previous occurrence. After hearing those words from Izuru… they truly touched him. So much they meant, coming from him- he lied when he said _no one_ believed in him- his parents did, of course.

But this time it held a different meaning. Something deeper. Much deeper.

And from the way things looked, it seemed that he too was attracted toward Shuhei. It was mutual; this made him even happier.

Work had been at its usual pace-people coming and going every few minutes. Everything was normal, except for the specific time of ten o’clock. What was so special about this time? It was the time that Izuru and his roommate come and hang out for awhile. For quite some time he had noticed this but didn’t take any initiative to do anything about it. Instead, he took to glancing at him every so often to see what he was up to; he was usually laughing with Momo, eating, or just having idle conversation with her. Though he knew nothing was between them he couldn’t help but feel jealous-while they only met for let’s say a day out of the week while they spent _all the time together._ If the blonde did like him the way he thought he did…

Wait-he couldn’t just _assume_ that the blonde liked him the way he did. He was reading too much into these things. Just because of what happened didn’t mean _that_. Disappointment filled his senses. Well, they could still be friends, right? Friendship never killed anyone. And he could spend his break with him, just conversing and having a good time, like buddies.

Was that such a crime?

 _

Over the next few months , Shuhei did as he told himself and began spending time with Izuru whenever he was around so that he could take a break then and there, with his friend. But, as god would have it, he made the worker oblivious to the actions he performed while with the blonde.

_

"Yo Shuhei! Can i see you a minute?" Renji called to his friend,who had been busy serving drinks to a nearby table. Said person trotted toward him.

"What's up?" He questioned.

"I gotta couple of questions. Kinda like an interigation."

"Okay..."

"Are you and that blondie a 'thing' 'er what? " The red-head inquired suspicously.

"Huh? Oh you mean Izuru. Nah, we're just friends is all." Shuhei waved a hand out in front of him. "We're not like that."

"Not friends? You're always flirtin' with each other every time you're on break! And on top of it you’ve been doing that for two months! Make a damn move already!" He accused. "And on top of it, you always find a way to 'touch' him in a way."

"What are you talking about?" Shuhei asked.

"You either brush up against him by 'accident' or brush a lock of his hair back behind his head, and you pat, shake, or poke him!" Renji snorted.

"Shuhei, we’ve been friends for a real long time, and well, I just wanna say that whatever you’ve got going with him is fine by me. I won’t judge. He seems ‘t make you happy so, all I’m saying is that you got my support." The red-head sighed.

"Wha-"

Even though he was about to protest, he knew that his friend was right. He wanted to be as close as he could to him. And then, it hit him. He liked Izuru more than a friend; he liked him and wanted to be in something more than the friendship they were in. No more games. He’d never know how the blonde felt unless he confronted him.

"Hey Ren, can you take over the rest of my shift? I have something I have to do." Without giving him a chance to answer, he hopped over the counter and out the door.

‘ _He has a job as a carpenter (poor thing) and has Tuesdays off! Yes! It’s perfect.’_ He realized. His jog then turned to a full on sprint toward his apartment. It’d take about an hour just walking, so this fast it would definitely take half!

 **

Thirty minutes Later…

**

Panting, and barely catching his breath; sweat dripping off all his body parts (his entire upper body). He collapsed onto the ground next to the blonde’s room; he could not move another muscle. Instead he threw his right hand on the door and continued it until someone opened the door.

"Ah, Hisagi-san? What’re you doing?" Izuru asked.

"Can… Can I…Can I come in for some water before I tell you? I’m exhausted." He gasped in-between breaths.

"Do you need some help getting up first?" He questioned.

Shuhei nodded, grabbed his arm for support as he stumbled inside the room, onto the couch inside there. The blonde returned with a cool glass of H2O in which he happily consumed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and proceeded to speak.

"Izuru, look, for these past two months that we’ve been meeting up and talking and whatnot, I’ve wanted to keep what we had going a friendship. But lately, actually after some encouragement, I’ve realized that I want to be more than that with you. It must feel weird coming from a guy, right?" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing a hand behind his head.

"You’re saying that you _like_ me?"

He nodded.

"I-I don’t know what to say. It’s not strange or anything because, well, I’m

"You don’t want to be in a relationship with me! I’m-"

"Yes, I do." Shuhei cut him off, edging himself closer to the feeble male, who this whole time had been sitting only a couch cushion away. But he didn’t pounce on him or anything, just got close enough so that their hands were touching, barely (the tips of their pinkies only). Izuru didn’t pull it away or anything, he only looked at them. He then glanced at up toward his direction. Then, they stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before he began going in for a kiss, slowly. The blonde did as well, and as their lips almost touched, their eyes closed.

Gently, he caressed his lips against the pale ones in a long kiss.

Kira pulled away to intake a breath of air, as did he. His pale cheeks were flushed red, and even he could feel a blush forming on his own. This time, he pounced on top of him. Shuhei kissed him again, but this time it was more heated (as there were tongues involved this time). He ripped off his own shirt and pulled up Izuru’s up; he started kissing his neck, then down to his abdomen, dipping his wet member into the belly button. Both of their breathing became hot pants and grunting.

"Izuru! How was your day?!" Momo shouted gleefully as she (it seems) kicked open the door.

The two males froze in their actions, both achieved erections immediately lost. Embarrassment ricocheted through (he was sure) both their bodies as they scrambled to get their shirts back on and sit casually on the couch. But she had already seen enough.

"Oh, I’m sorry. I seemed to have interrupted something. Don’t mind me! You guys can continue on." She laughed.

Shuhei blinked, "Er, well…"

"I’m kidding! (I don’t particularly mind) This is actually a pleasant surprise! You guys had so much sexual tension I almost suffocated in it." She pointed out.

"You should get going Hisagi-san, you have work tomorrow." The blonde nudged him to the door, but he wanted to stay and hear.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Kira has had the longest (and biggest) crush on you for the longest time. Since he saw you shirtless when you first moved in the only thing he talked about was you." She explained, giving a small smile.

"What?" He turned his head toward the cowering blonde.

"Well I only came back from the club to grab my sweater. See ya." Momo winked as she headed out.

The two were left alone again, in an awkward silence, and they were still recovering from the sudden intrusion.

Izuru cleared his throat, "I’m sorry, she had told me that she wouldn’t be back until tomorrow because she was going to stay at a friend’s house."

"Hey no sweat, but, you have been attracted towards me this entire time?" He inquired, disbelief seeping off the end of each word.

"What person wouldn’t? You’re body is nicely built; you have a handsome face… unlike me. You seem to be so open about a lot of things and you don’t care about what people think about you. I’m self-conscious about everything there is to me. The way I talk, express myself, and my appearance. Not many guys have been attracted…" He gestured to his body, "this."

"I still don’t believe that you actually like me." He ended softly.

"Then let me show you that I do." Shuhei added before kissing him on the lips. He didn’t stay on them this time, and instead removed the blonde’s shirt and began planting kisses all over his upper body.

 _

‘He’s so sensitive everywhere.’

_  


 _"H-hisagi-san, I-I’m not ready but can we still touch…" The blonde moaned._

 _"You’re so cute Izuru, and start calling me more by my first name. And yes, we can still touch each other." The seme smiled._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _"Shuhei-san…"_

 _"Ngh." He brushed away the noises._

 _"Shuhei-san you’re going to be late for work."_

 _He shot up upon hearing the words; he jumped out of the bed and ran to the restroom, only to find that he wasn’t inside his apartment, but…_

 _"You should go back to your place and get ready for work." It was Hinamori. He looked around for Izuru._

 _"He’s already gone to work, you should too."_

 _"Actually, I have a day off today." He stated. He promptly went back to his apartment and flung himself onto his bed._

 _Last night, they had ‘touched’ one another until they reached ‘the point of no return’. It wasn’t as awkward afterword as he thought it would be; they held onto each other until they fell asleep in their arms. Peaceful was the word that came to mind, but he wanted to go all the way… Wait, Izuru wasn’t ready. He had to be patient, and since he himself didn’t really know what to do… He hopped onto his laptop and began to research ‘male-on-male sex’. The subjects on there were very… discomforting in a way. Not on his part, it read that ‘tops’ will have ‘immense pleasure when penetrating’ but ‘bottoms’ will be ‘in excruciating pain for quite some time.’ It says that the other male (in order to help ease the pain) should use a lot of lubricant and say comforting words of affection to help them pull through it. And after that, they should begin feeling ‘an indescribable pleasure’._

 _His imagination began to run wild at the thought of doing all this to the blonde. He blushed at the thought of it; pounding into him, causing that usually glum expression to contort into a pleasure-filled one._

 _‘" _More Shuhei, ah… ah… more."’__

He slammed his head backward onto the edge of the sofa, clawing at his face. How could he possibly think of that? He knew it would only make him want him more and his control level would be _waayy_ down there. No, he couldn’t let his lust for him get out of control, he didn’t want to scare him or anything, and just… he wanted it to mean something. Was that so bad? So, he definitely **had** to be patient.

But now that they had reached ‘relationship’ status, but would it be okay for him to express it while with Izuru? Would he approve of it? Maybe not… because he wasn’t the type to express himself so openly such as holding hands or kissing in public, and since they were both _males…_ it would make for unnecessary attention. He didn’t want to put that onto him. He personally did not mind it, but he wanted to take both their accounts into consideration. He felt that Kira’s feelings on these kinds of things were more reasonable and that they made more sense, especially the reactions towards them. They seemed more realistic than his.

Besides, this was a normal part of being in a relationship. So, maybe he’d do it just once (hold his hands) to see what reactions will be. Not other people, but Kira’s.

His eyes re-read the article. His cheeks flushed again.

Why did his hormones have to be raging at such a time? Damn… being twenty-three. How _not_ surprising.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _

Several weeks passed, Shuhei and Izuru still growing strong in their relationship. They weren’t the perfect couple; they didn’t have all ‘happy moments’; they had a few arguments here and there and sometimes one ignored the other. But they got over them, and each time, their bond grew stronger because they knew that every couple went through hardships.

_

"Shuhei, it’s been awhile, huh?"

Said person blinked, "Rangiku? What brings you here? More importantly, how did you find me?"

"I went to the coffee shop you work at and asked Renji." She replied. She hadn’t changed a bit; her face was as clear as ever, her eyes still that light, light blue, her hair seemed a tad longer than before though. It still had its natural orange color. Her body was still as curvy as ever, and he could tell that her breasts were also very ample (as they were before).

"Oh, er, well how’ve you been doing?" He questioned politely. God this was extremely awkward… An ex coming back into the picture never spelled a good ending.

"Very well, thank you for asking; I’ve found a new job that is just fantastic. I design clothes for labels; it’s a really big thing to me. Anyway, how have you been holding up?" She inquired.

"Ah, well, not much except that I found somebody new. It’s been let me see, four months now? Yeah, that’s about right-"

She had placed her mouth over his, kissing him. He shoved her off and put a menacing glare on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I’m dating someone right now!" He shouted.

"Oh c’mon, whoever she is, she can’t be prettier than I am. No guy can resist me." She pointed out, in a sort of sick, mocking tone.

"I can." He stated, and slammed the door on her.

"Shuhei let me in! I was kidding, god, can’t you take a joke?" She said pounding on the door.

"Fuck off, bitch. I was right to dump you." He muttered. The pleading stopped, as did the knocks.

What the hell just happened? Why is she back? He had told her that he **didn’t** love her, and he also told her (just now) that he had found someone new. Why did the past have to rear its ugly head when things were fine the way they were…

Again, there was knocking on the door, "Look I told you-" He began but stopped mid-sentence for two reasons. The first, it wasn’t Rangiku, but Momo, and second, he was slapped square in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You’re dating Izuru and you go and kiss someone else! Never less a woman! When I tell him what happened-"

"No! Please don’t tell him, I beg you. She’s an ex of mine… She kissed me because she still hasn’t gotten over e breaking up with her, you have to believe me! I really like Izuru; I don’t want to hurt him." He whispered. She stood there looking uncomfortable and awkward before giving him an answer.

"I didn’t see anything. But I’m only turning my head the other way because I love him with all my heart and don’t want to see him disheartened like in the past. Even though he told you we are ‘just roommates’ we’re not; we have been close friends since junior high. You’re the best thing that has _ever_ happened to him and I don’t want to be the one to screw it up." She huffed.

He bowed in apology, "I’m sorry you had to see a disgusting sight. Thank Momo-chan."

She hurried away from him, back downstairs to the shared apartment. He closed the door softly. Life had to be a bitch didn’t it? He hoped that it wouldn’t get out… he wasn’t so sure that Hinamori would keep it a secret and that itself frightened him more than anything. He had to take Izuru out somewhere, a date of some kind; he’d distract Shuhei from this whole mess; seeing his face calmed him down and helped him relax. Yes… Maybe a small luncheon at the park. He quickly left a voicemail on the receiver for him because he knew that Momo wouldn’t bother answering. He wanted to get a head start, so he threw on a plain black shirt, jeans, some cologne and went on his way.

 **

At the park…

**

He seated himself on an empty bench near the lake, under a tree with the right amount of shade. It was actually the same bench they sat on when they played that ‘questionnaire’. He gave himself a lopsided smile, reminiscing about those days. They seemed so long ago, but in reality it had only been a few months.

"Hey Shuhei, let’s play that game we played when we first met." Izuru muttered as he slid into the bench.

"I’ll go first. Why did you kiss your ex?" He questioned, anger dripping off ‘kiss’ and ‘ex’.

"I can explain that you see-"

"You’re supposed to end with a question, remember?" The blonde interrupted.

"She kissed me. Do you believe me?"

"No. Why are you like the rest?! I thought you were different!" The blonde exploded in rage. "You were so kind to me and you seemed like you actually cared about me! Why couldn’t you have just left me alone instead of hurting me like this? Why?!" He shouted, causing heads to turn, but he obviously didn’t care.

"Izuru, she kissed me!" He repeated, this time trying to comfort his partner by grabbing his hand, but he snatched it away.

"Don’t touch me! Don’t you even come near me! You’ve been leading me on all this time in a sick joke of yours. We’re done!" He yelled, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. He jumped from his seat and began running away from him.

Shuhei was frozen in place and could only watch as his boyfriend ran from him because he didn’t want to see him anymore. He slammed his head on the bench top, suppressing the emotions threatening to release themselves. Why did that idiot girl go and blub her mouth? But… no. This was all a misunderstanding! It was Rangiku who caused it as well! If she hadn’t had kissed him then Izuru would still be here. He clutched his heart. His heart throbbed with pain. He really oh so truly liked him. He didn’t want to give him up, he _couldn’t._ And the only way things could be resolved was with confrontation. He'd have to corner him somewhow, but where could he possibly do that...?

His mind raced for a location to be able to speak with him. The only place he could go without running was Momo and Izuru's apartment; it was the perfect place to do so! But there was still a complication with that. How would he get in? Well, since Momo _did_ tell Kira about the incident, it was only right for her to help him out. He'd have to confront her when the blonde was at work or if he accidentally bumped into her or something. Tomorrow he had work, so maybe after hours he could speak to her since her roommate would still be at his job.

' _Poor guy... It's too much for a young man to take. A carpenter.'_ Shuhei thought as he finally began to walk home. He honestly did not want to accidemtally run into anyone at the moment. He was too ashamed by what happened. How could he have let Rangiku kiss him? It wasn't his fault; she came and tried to make him doubt his current partnership, but why hadn't she moved on? He was certain that over a couple of months was enough time to get over a break-up, wasn't it? Why did she turn up now...

He huffed out a suppressed sigh and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to fall back into small tufts of hair. He could wanted to wrack up into tears; he wanted to sob, scream, cry, sleep. So many things he wanted to do but his brain commanded none of these. Instead, he kept strolling along, until he reached his apartment. He didn't glance around, knowing his eyes would fall on the door downstairs, and he didn't want to be reminded of the pain anymore than he already was. He collapsed onto the floor. He didn't care where he slept. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered without having Izuru with him. Everything seemed dull now, nothing was interesting anymore. There was no meaning in anything now.

Not without him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Work was boring. Nothing fantastic or amusing about it this day, and he noticed around their usual time of meet, Izuru did not show. Shuhei had hoped (for some ungodly reason) that he would come anyway, maybe to try and understand the situation better than he did. But after hearing that your partner was _kissing_ another, would you actually want to hear the petty excuses they gave after doing so? He knew he would. He'd want to know why it had occured, and if it was a mistake or accident (his situation for example) or if the blonde had found someone else, the he'd forget it and leave him. Because he would rather have it so Kira was living a happier life than he; he deserved it much more.

Towards the end of the day, an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Hinamori? What brings you here?" He questioned flatly. She was the second to last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"You have to make amends with Izuru. He hasn't been to work in days and is moping around the house, depressed about what happened." She stated, giving him a stern stare. She was kind of scary in a way.

"If you hadn't told him we'd be just fine right now."

"You'd have to tell him eventually! Just, please, I can't stand to see him in the condition he's in." She pleaded, her eyes displaying genuine care.

He sighed in relief, "Just give me your room key. He'll be expecting you to return soon right?"

She nodded.

"Then leave it to me. I hope that I can persuade him."

 **

At the apartments...

**

Shuhei stared at the door, nervous. Why was this all so familiar to him? Oh yeah. He was like this when he first talked to him. This, however, was a serious situation.

He stuck the key in the lock, twisted it, and softly pushed it open.

The house smelled clean, fresh and welcoming. He stepped inside and pushed the door back closed; it created a small 'thud'.

"Momo, is that you?" He heard him call from one of the rooms.

He cleared his throat, "No, it's me, Shuhei."

There were a couple of noises in the back which sounded like objects falling, and some loud crack noise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice sounded clearer, as if he stuck his head out the door.

"We need to talk about what happened." Shuhei stated, walking out of the living room to the small hallway; there were three doors; two on the left, one on the right.

"There's nothing to talk about. You still like girls, and that's normal. You never even said you were gay so I understand." He said, using a softer tone.

"I do think girls are cute..."

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

"... But I can never like any girl the way I like you. That woman you saw, she's an ex. She kissed me even after I had told her that I was in a relationahip with someone who I am very happy with." Shuhei murmured.

There was no reply; his heart sank.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore, I hope that you can find a true happiness." He whispered. He began walking away. He turned the knob, and as he opened it, it was slammed back shut. He could feel Izuru's body heat and hear his soft pants.

"Don't go, please."

Shuhei whirled around and immediately kissed the blonde, who returned it with fervor. He had forgiven him, and it was evident through the lip-lock. He pulled away from the kiss and embraced the slim form tightly against his. He never wanted to let him go. Never. He moved his head back so that their lips met again, this time in a wet, heated kiss. He lifted up Izuru's shirt and began kissing the pale flesh, as well as nipping it to leave _his_ marks on him. He sucked on the places he bit down on so they'd feel better (somewhat of an apology for the bruising). Again, he went back to those soft lips, where they frenched for a few minutes before Kira pulled away.

"Let's do this in bed, properly." He panted, taking a hold of his hand and leading him to what appeared to be his bedroom. The blonde laid down on the bed; he followed, by hovering above him

"Are you sure you want to do this? If we keep going, i'm not going to stop like last time." Shuhei warned.

Then, Kira did one of the most embarrassing (and bold) things he had ever done: he took one of Hisagi's hands, and placed it over his clothed member. Nothing had to be said after that. Clothes (practically) flew across the room, and names were moaned constantly. There was excruciating pain felt on the blonde's part, but he whispered words of affection to the one in pain, which helped him get through.

Soon, he was nearly screaming the name '"Shuhei"', over, and over, and over again.

When it was over, they talked for a while. They laughed about silly stories and held each other wkile they did so. It felt truly wonderful to be with the one he loved spending time with.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Rangiku, you wanna see Shuhei's new partner, right?" Renji asked.

The strawberry-haired woman nodded, "I want to see what she has that I don't."

"Oh, you'll get to see more than that." The red-head grinned.

He pointed to his friend, "You see that blonde guy next to him?"

"Yeah."

"That's who him." He smirked, eyeing her to see her reaction. Her face seemed to contort into a look of horror.

"He chose another _guy_ over me?! WHAT??!!" She screamed, causing everyone in the coffee shop to turn and stare at her, excluding the couple Renji just pointed to. She collapsed onto the ground.

The red-head burst out laughing, "Looks like there _are_ guys who can resist ya!"


End file.
